Greatest Wrestling Factions
Greatest Wrestling Factions is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on May 27, 2014. Disc 1 D-Generation X Corporate Rumble for #30 Spot in Royal Rumble Match D-Generation X vs. The Corporation Raw * January 11, 1999 The Heenan Family Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, King Kong Bundy & Big John Studd vs. Big Machine, Super Machine & Captain Lou Albano The Big Event * August 28, 1986 Right to Censor Right to Censor vs. Too Cool & Rikishi SummerSlam * August 27, 2000 The Fabulous Freebirds 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match The Fabulous Freebirds vs. The Von Erichs (David & Kevin Von Erich) & Iceman King Parsons World Class Championship Wrestling * May 13, 1983 The Nexus 10-Man Tag Team Elimination Match The Nexus vs. John Cena Randy Orton Sheamus Chris Jericho & Edge RAW * August 30, 2010 The Dangerous Alliance `Stunning Steve Austin & `Beautiful' Bobby Eaton vs. Sting & Marcus Bagwell World Championship Wrestling * January 18, 1992 The Hart Foundation Flag Match Bret Hart, Owen Hart & The British Bulldog vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Dude Love & The Undertaker RAW * July 21, 1997 Disc 2 nWo War Games Match Team WCW (Diamond Dallas Page, Roddy Piper & The Warrior) vs. Team Hollywood ("Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, Stevie Ray & Bret Hart) vs. Team Wolfpac (Kevin Nash, Sting & Lex Luger) Fall Brawl * September 13, 1998 The Brood The Brood vs. J.O.B. Squad (Al Snow, Bob Holly & Scorpio) Rock Bottom * December 13, 1998 Million Dollar Corporation Survivor Series Elimination Match Million Dollar Team (Tatanka, Bam Bam Bigelow, King Kong Bundy & The Heavenly Bodies) vs. Guts and Glory (Lex Luger, Adam Bomb, Mable & The Smoking Gunns) Survivor Series * November 23, 1994 Nation of Domination Owen Hart, Kama Mustafa & D-Lo Brown vs. Triple H & New Age Outlaws Over the Edge * May 31, 1998 Blue World Order Big Stevie Cool vs. Axl Rotten Hardcore TV * January 7, 1997 The Corporation Corporate Gauntlet Match Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Corporation RAW * February 13, 1999 Disc 3 Evolution 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton & Ric Flair) vs. The Dudley Boyz (D-Von, Bubba Ray & Spike Dudley) RAW * July 14, 2003 Oddities Kurrgan & Golga vs. Too Much Shotgun Saturday Night * October 17, 1998 The Triple Threat Shane Douglas & Bam Bam Bigelow vs. Rob Van Dam & Sabu CyberSlam * February 21, 1998 Legacy Legacy vs. Triple H, Batista & Shane McMahon Backlash * April 27, 2009 Dungeon of Doom War Games Match The Hulkamaniacs (Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Lex Luger & Sting) vs. The Dungeon of Doom (Kamala the Ugandan Giant, The Zodiac, The Shark & Meng) Fall Brawl * September 17, 1995 Straight Edge Society 3-on-1 Handicap Match CM Punk, Luke Gallows & Joey Mercury vs. The Big Show SummerSlam * August 15, 2010 The Four Horsemen Ric Flair, Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard vs. Barry Windham, Lex Luger & Sting NWA Main Event * April 3, 1988 DVD Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases External links * DVD at Amazon * on WWE Network Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases